Hogwarts Houses
by Robin Winters
Summary: I've seen many artworks of the Big Four in Hogwarts houses, but I found myself disagreeing with them. So here I am writing about why I chose differently. This is purely my opinion, there's nothing wrong with thinking differently. ROTBTD Jack Frost, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup. More characters will be added and if you want another character sorted don't be afraid to leave a request.
1. The Main Four

**Hey guys. So, I've done a bit of thinking and I thought that I made a mistake with Rapunzel and Merida. To me, I felt as though I didn't examine them closely enough. So, I went back, re-watched Brave and Tangled, and guess what I found. I found their true houses. Their personalities have gone into some depth, and I've tweaked my theories with Hiccup and Jack. So I suggest you read all of it, to see what has changed. If it's the same to you then you can skip until you see the section you want to begin with. Thank you for your time, I really appreciate it.**

 **This part is the same. (I don't own any of the following characters and the franchises they come from)**

 **The first thing I want people to understand is, in Hogwarts, you are not sorted by what you are. You are sorted by what you want to be, so these opinions are based on how I see the characters, and what traits I think they prize.**

 **Another thing is Slytherins are not evil, they can be kind. They are just perceived as such, through people like Voldemort and Draco Malfoy. However, if you take the time to research Regulus Black, R.A.B., the person who defied Voldemort almost as soon as he became a Death Eater, (which he did by questioning the Dark Lord's morals) all in the name of defending Kreacher, a House Elf. I also strongly believe that his parents, also Sirius's parents (They were brothers (obviously)), had pressured him into becoming a Death Eater to make up for Sirius, most likely the actual secret favourite out of the two, being in Gryffindor.**

 **Anyways. Onto my version of their sorting**

* * *

 **Hiccup**

First, I will talk about Hiccup.

Hiccup is usually placed in the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw houses, which I think is an inaccurate representation of his character. As I said above, in Hogwarts, you're sorted by who you want to be, and while Hiccup is kind and loyal, I don't think he holds them as his most prized qualities.

I know that he is intelligent and creative, also with a curiosity-turned-into-a-need-to-know-everything, I believe they can be perceived in a way that is more in line with the rest of his qualities.

This opinion would probably get some hate, which is alright in a sense that you're allowed your own opinions, but don't attack any of the houses okay.

Personally, I feel like Hiccup would actually be in Slytherin, as he is ambitious and he prides it, it's also been confirmed in the second movie that he enjoys scaring people, most likely for information, which makes up for him being cunning or sly. He's also incredibly clever, which is a common trait for Slytherins, and it goes well with his ambitious nature.

In case you're wondering what I'm talking about, Hiccup states at the start of the movie that "No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy.", which, to me, shows that he enjoys intimidating people to get what he wants. (Which is a very Slytherin trait if you ask me)

Hiccup strives to learn, and I know that Ravenclaws are people who strive to learn, and though Hiccup fits into the category, I still feel like he would be in Slytherin, though he would probably be a hat-stall (which is when the sorting hat takes longer than five minutes to decide))

Hiccup is also incredibly charismatic, which comes along with great leaders, and leadership tends to be one of the many traits Slytherins pride themselves in, as is their ability to strategize. Hiccup, as a person, is also extremely resourceful. He has been stranded many times, yet he has always found a substitute for Toothless's tail or a way to get out of the situation, with the least amount of people harmed.

His determination to change Drago's mind in the second movie would be a vital turning point for his sorting, it is also seen in the first movie, with his sheer determination to be seen as a Viking and to be accepted by everyone, by being exactly the opposite of who he is.

He also seems to hold his determination quite highly, as he has called himself a peace-keeper, which also shows that he, in a way, created a tradition for himself and wants to hold onto it as much as possible. The loss of said tradition, would crumble him, force him to become a better person, a better leader.

Comparing Hiccup to the traits of a Slytherin, it proves that he is vastly innovative. (In that, he is creative and original) Out of everything he's made, it's been his idea. His creation. Not a copy of someone else's work, but his own. He takes aspects of the things he loves and cares about, i.e Toothless, and turns them into something wonderful. Be it a weapon, or clothing.

And though, at times, he can come across as reckless, he does so in a very Slytherin manner. He may break the rules of his father, tribe and friends, but he always seems to stay within the boundaries of his own rules. An example of this can be seen in many Race to the Edge episodes when he goes back to either attack enemies or save dangerous dragons. It's like he cannot bear to leave without having one final confrontation, almost as if it's an unspoken law he has.

That is why I think Hiccup would be in Slytherin.

* * *

 **Merida**

As for the other three, Merida is most likely the most obviously placed, which I feel does her a great injustice. When I see Merida, I not only see a brave, reckless girl, but I also see someone clever, witty and unique. It is for this reason, among many others, that I put him in Ravenclaw.

A lot of the traits we're given for Merida are merely simple observations, her character has a lot more than just brave and hot-headed, though I won't ignore their presence. As I stated with Hiccup's sorting above, the hat sorts you based on the traits you pride and Merida doesn't pride her bravery, she seems to take pride in her individuality, a trait more common to Ravenclaws.

Now I know that Merida doesn't seem like the Ravenclaw type, but that's why she fits so well; No person is the same, and this is especially true for Ravenclaws.

When I see Merida, I see a strong, witty, unique person. She is intuitive and seems to be able to solve riddles easily, which aided her to assist her mother and free her from their, strange, situation. Her ability to think on her feet saved her, and though Merida isn't really the study type, which is, surprisingly, why I feel she belongs in Ravenclaw.

You see, Ravenclaws strive to learn. However, that doesn't mean they want to learn what they're supposed to learn. For example, Merida was a princess, she was taught of her kingdom, of the rules, and how to be a ' _lady'_. While Merida did learn it, she listened, slightly, she did not _enjoy_ learning it. However, her love for archery led her to strive to learn, she wanted to learn how to shoot her bow and she learned to be free because of it.

She learned to hunt, she learned to ride, to climb, to shoot, to fight. Not because she had to, but because she _wanted_ to. It is for this reason that I placed her in Ravenclaw.

* * *

 **Rapunzel**

Rapunzel, probably the _trickiest_ of the four to place. I did it though. I looked past the obvious, and deep into her character. What I saw was outstanding, like the last two, the houses they are usually placed in are a misunderstanding of who they are as a person.

Students are sorted by what they pride in themselves. For Hiccup, it was his ambition, for Merida it was her individuality, and for Rapunzel, I feel as though it is her daring nature. Let me explain.

Rapunzel was locked in a tower when she was only a baby, and we all know that story. She lived there all her life, and every year she would see the glowing lanterns, I'm going somewhere with this, I swear.

She plucked up the courage and asked her mother if she could leave, a repeated question no doubt, judged by Mother Gothel's reaction.  
After being told that the world is dangerous, and being scared into staying, Mother Gothel leaves and in comes Flynn Ryder, who Rapunzel attacks with a frying pan.

Now let's take a break from the story. In the above, we can see a few traits of a Gryffindor. She is persistent and headstrong, another word might be willful, something that Gryffindors share. We also see bravery and strength, physically, when she threatened and bargained with Flynn, despite her obvious fear.

Later on in the movie, we see that she leaves the tower, she is afraid and excited, and against her mother's orders she goes out into the world. She has an adventurous type of recklessness, which tests her strength and nerve.

We see her face many challenges, emotional and physical. Eventually, this leads her back to her tower, where we see how strong she really is. She fights against Mother Gothel and saves Flynn. Her determination to fight for what she believes is right is uncanny, similar to that of a Gryffindor student.

To me Rapunzel holds her defiant nature dearly, it granted her her freedom, it saved her from a life of imprisonment, it led her to Flynn, to her parent and her kingdom. She knows the truth of her life and she knew that Mother Gothel was wrong. That is my reason for placing her in Gryffindor.

* * *

 **Jack**

And now, Jack. Now, Many people place him in Slytherin, however, just like Hiccup, this is an incorrect representation of who he is as a person. Now, I know Jack is a mischievous being at heart, but he holds so much more. And everything he is contradicts everything a Slytherin stands for.

The first thing that I would like to point out is that Jack is loyal. Extremely loyal. Hundreds of years of being alone have made him want to clutch onto whoever will accept him, and he'd be left broken if anything happened to ruin that loyalty. He would most definitely take pride in his loyal nature, in a way to comfort himself that he deserves to be in company.

Another thing, Jack has a gentle heart, despite his playful nature, he deeply cares for the children he creates winter for and he is seen to be protective in a few cases. Like Hufflepuffs, Jack is exceptionally friendly, and though it doesn't seem so at first, his anti-social behaviour is merely a reaction to his frustration at not getting any of the answers he needs to remind him of who he was.

I feel that Jack also prides his dedication in making winter and the fact that he wants to be seen. He also loves to break rules, a more Gryffindor trait, but hey, Tonks did it, and Teddy probably did too.

Jack is also incredibly selfless. Selflessness is a wonderful trait to be a Hufflepuff, and it describes Jack perfectly. His willingness to sacrifice himself in place of others is a dangerous sense of kindness, but he would not give it up, due to his outstanding resilience. His head-strong attitude proves him to be tough, just like a Hufflepuff.

* * *

 **That's my take on the big four in Hogwarts, there will be more observations on the way and possibly a fanfic on this. I will be finishing Gotham Ghoul first, and once that's done, I'm moving onto various other projects. I have a theory I formed while watching Tangled and I'm excited to share it with you guys, so please, keep an eye out for it, I'd love to hear your take on it.**

 **Thank you to everyone for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it, and remember, you don't have to agree**


	2. Tangled:The Animated Series

1/4

 **Okay, so the first time I uploaded this, something went wrong so here it is again. I hope you enjoy and sorry for the inconvenience.**

So, it's been some time since the sorting with the Big Four and I'm still happy with my choice. I have begun to wonder where other characters fit in however. You see, I've recently been watching Tangled: The Series (it's great go check it out (Varian is so underrated (saving that rant for later))) and it only further proves Rapunzel being a Gryffindor.

Also before I get started might I advise for you to watch at least season 1 of the show so you know who I'm talking about, if that's not to your fancy however, feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews for who I should sort next . (Also, spoilers) w

But I can't help but wonder:

Where do Cass and Eugene fit in? Hell, where would Varian fit in?

So, I've done my research and analysed their characters and I'm pretty happy with what I've found.

 **Cassandra**

Let's start off with Cassandra. Now, the easy thing would be to immediately put her in Gryffindor, and it would work. She's brave, she's a fighter and she's tough. She's also loyal, determined, clever and unique. In fact, she would probably fit into all of the houses.

But we're not doing that. We're here to **sort her**.

So, without further adieu, let's get into it.

We know from the show that Cassandra's sole ambition is to become a royal guard, like her father (who is captain of the guard). She exhibits traits of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin in this, where she learns to fight during a time where women are ladies (and we see this in her main occupation as a lady in waiting) and her determination and resolve to achieve that goal. She works hard for what she wants and has a sense of duty. She's brave and stubborn, she is supportive towards her friends and hostile towards her enemies and enjoys a fight. She is noble and forgiving and is fiercely loyal to a fault.

And so, I proudly sort her into Hufflepuff.

There are multiple reasons for this. Hufflepuffs are typically hard-working and tough individuals, but there are also patient and loyal, all of which we can see in Cassandra.

Cassandra is dedicated. She wants to protect Rapunzel and assist her in her escapades. Of course, Hufflepuffs are also said to be friendly, and Cassandra could not truly be described as such but she does tolerate those she disagrees with. (And another trait of Hufflepuff is that they are tolerant) We see this frequently throughout the show in how she interacts with Eugene.

Unfortunately, something in the show does contradict this BUT I can explain it. Just as a warning, this next part will have spoilers. You have been warned.

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

* * *

2/4

SPOILER

SPOILER

Okay.

The Moon Stone/Moon Opal has a very interesting effect. It amplifies negative emotions and thoughts and urges someone to act on said negative thoughts. As we see with Cassandra, when she takes the stone for herself, she physically changes. It's suggested that she is shown something that subconsciously changes or tests her allegiance to Rapunzel. And because the Stone amplifies things like doubts and negative impulses, it affected her loyalty.

This does not mean that she stopped being a Hufflepuff. She still has every other trait and, for the most part, she is still loyal. One action does not take away her being a loyal person, it just means that it's possible her loyalties changed.

OKAY SPOILER OVER

SPOILER OVER

SPOILER OVER

Which brings us to our next subject.

 **Eugene**

Eugene is a difficult person to place, and many fit him into Slytherin. But a deeper look into his characteristics and what makes him up as a whole, contradicts the Slytherin sorting.

The very first time we see him, he is portrayed as selfish and arrogant and is only interested in saving his own skin, he has a humorously inflated ego, as seen with "the smoulder". One could argue that his selfish and greedy nature could stem from his impoverished childhood, and this can be supported based on what we learn about his past (the introduction of Lance shows his true nature in his reluctance to go back to his old life as Flynn Rider.)

Throughout the film and series, Eugene shows himself to be a brave, loyal and compassionate character as seen in his adventures with Rapunzel and his treatment of Red and Angry. (see season 1 episode 12: Big Brothers of Carona.)

His compassion and bravery coupled with his showboating clearly place him in Gryffindor. He is daring, as seen in the stunts he pulls (you could also say reckless), and his sense of right and wrong is clearly shown at the end of the movie and the Tangled series.

"The Gryffindors comprise a lot of fool-hardy and show-offy people" and "There's bravery and then there's showboating, sometimes the two go together"- J. K. Rowling on her love of Hufflepuff (Very interesting, you should check it out)

Gryffindors being show-offish is not a bad thing, it's actually amazing. To have so much confidence that there are those willing to flaunt it (as seen with the Marauders and Fred and George) and this description of them being show-offish, brave, confident and chivalrous greatly describes Eugene.

Personally, I love this sorting. Eugene is such a kind and humorous character and his bravery and charm slot him perfectly into the Gryffindor role. (It also adds to the relationship between him and Rapunzel, don't you think )

* * *

3/4

 **Lance**

Lance Strongbow. He has many good traits but also his fair share of bad ones. Unlike Eugene, he hadn't let go of his thieving nature and continued to lie and manipulate people to get his way, until he became a cook at the Snuggly Duckling. Of course, he does this via his charming attitude and sweet talk. In fact, he is very similar to Eugene in the sense of his showboating nature and his inflated ego.

He is loyal to his allies but can still be dishonest. His charitable nature gives him a compassionate feel and his jovial and social attitude makes him likeable. He is unique and fun, he is shameless, which can lead him to be ill-mannered at times. His confidence is continuously portrayed in his bubbly and fun-loving personality.

His friendly nature attracts many to him and while his loyalty and friendliness could place him in Hufflepuff, his interest in his own success gives him a better place in Slytherin. However, he lacks the determination, slyness and cunning traits that make up the majority of the house. His overall creativeness (in the sense that he has creative solutions) and his unique outlook on life and personality could place him in Ravenclaw.

(He's actually a lot harder to sort now that I think about it. Seriously this is just a weird rollercoaster with an uncertain end. You think it's over but then BAM! There's another turn)

However, one scene shows exactly what traits he prides and that is loyalty. In the first episode we ever see him, he is only interested in payback and thievery, but at the end of the episode he donates every piece of gold he stole to the orphanage. This action shows his loyalty and great sense of right and wrong and it is for this reason I place him in Gryffindor.

His daring nature and love of adventure are attributes to the Gryffindor house, coupled with his chivalrous behaviour.

Which leaves us with:

 **Varian**

There are SO many ways to sort Varian and the first and most obvious one would be to put him straight into Slytherin or Ravenclaw. (and honestly, he probably will be put there (what? You think I PLAN these things? I just write what pops into my head and, if it makes sense, I use it as evidence.))

Varian is an...interesting character. He's young and largely immature, which is fine, he's fourteen. He has an excellent mind, as seen with his knowledge of alchemy. He is resourceful on top of that, again seen with his alchemy and when he turns his raccoon (I'm sorry I don't know his name) into a monster. He's cunning, which we can see when he tricks Rapunzel into helping him get the flower and again when he uses the queen as bait for Rapunzel.

Honestly, he suits best for Slytherin, no point in beating around the bush. Though he does have traits of both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as well, his ideals just fit with Slytherin much better.

Well thanks for reading this far, if you did, hopefully I won't leave you waiting too long this time but I can't make any promises. I'll be sorting the HTTYD crowd next which'll be a lot longer. Make some

* * *

4/4

suggestions as to what character you want to see after ROTG and HTTYD and of course Brave. Anna and Elsa are on my list.

Goodbye my hatchlings, until next time


End file.
